I'll Always Remember You
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: Miley is torn between going to College you going to do a big Hollywood budget movie. But, when her dad tells her to tell Lilly, she doesnt know how to. But, Lilly over hears Miley and her dad talking. Story better then summery. please R&R!
1. Tell me The Truth!

Miley laid on her bed that morning. There were so many options. College. Or the movie. But which one would she do? Doing the movie would mean disappointing her best friend, Lilly Truscott. But, doing the movie would bring her up in her career. It was so agonizing! The one question that rolled through her head, all day was 'Where should I go?' Or, 'What should I do?'

Robby came into her room. All he could see was, a big bump in Miley's covers.

"So I can see you haven't made up your mind yet, have you?" Robby asked, taking the covers off his daughter.

"What do you think?" Miley asked, sighing. "I don't know what to do dad. If I take the movie, it would disappoint Lilly. And she has been my best friend, forever! We never keep anything from each other. But on the other hand, if I take the movie, I will step one step closer, to an awesome career! It is such a hard decision to make!" Miley whined.

"I cant help you on this darling. This is something for you to decide yourself. And whatever you choose, you have to live with." Robby shook his head.

"Ok, the closer I come to being 18, the more useless you get! Why is that?" Miley asked, getting out of bed.

"Because your getting older, and you don't want your father telling you what to do, when your 30.. I am sorry, but that is not something you want to happen. It is like, you never growing into a mature adult. It would suck." Robby explained. "But, the most I can to do, is tell you this. Go with what your heart leads you to. I am sure she will understand." Robby kissed his daughters head, and walked out of the room.

Miley got out of bed, and headed for the shower. What was she going to choose? How will it affect her life, after she chooses? Will it be the right decision?

When Miley came back into her room, after a nice, long shower, Lilly was sitting on her bed. It looked like she was crying.

"Lilly what's wrong?" Miley asked, concerned.

"Nothing. No, I am. Thank you. I cant believe that you would, actually come to college with me. Knowing who you are, there must be thousands of movie deals, and you turned them down so you could come to college with me! That is so wonderful! I don't think I would ever be able to do that. But, you did!" Lilly hugged her best friend.

"Yeah, I am totally the best." Miley said, through her teeth.

Lilly came out of the hug. She looked at Miley seriously, and concerned. "What's wrong. I always know there is something wrong, when you say stuff like that, what is wrong!"

"Nothing. I am so excited. Um, I have to get changed." Miley told Lilly, walking over to her dresser. Pulling out a pair on white shorts, and a pink shirt.

The rest of Miley's day was exactly how it begun. Laying in bed, thinking of what she should do. There were a couple times Lilly or someone would come in, giving her crap for not doing anything, all day.

"Miley, seriously! What are you doing? You have stayed in the exact position all day! What are you doing? I asked you to come to the mall with me, but you ignored me!" Lilly yelled, becoming as frustrated as ever with Miley right now.

Miley didn't say anything.

"Miley! Ok, if you don't snap out of this, thing your in-" Lilly stopped, at Miley rising her head.

"Ok, seriously! I want to be alone! And you guys keep coming in here, and bugging me! I don't want to be bugged! I want to be left alone, so I can think! Now get out!" Miley yelled, laying her head back.

"I didn't know you had such an attitude when you were thinking. Great. These next 4 years of my life are going to be the best!" Lilly said, leaving the room.

Lilly entered the house, starring at Robby who was making dinner.

"Any luck?"

"Ohh, ya! I got luck! She talked, but not exactly what I wanted her to say." Lilly grumpily said.

"Ohh, what did she say?" Robby asked. But had a feeling he already knew what she said.

"She told me that she wanted to be alone, so she could think. And that she didn't want to be bugged. Do you know anything I don't?" Lilly asked, putting her head, on her hand.

"Even if I did, I couldn't tell you. Miley has to tell you, herself." Robby told Lilly, then went upstairs.

About an hour later, Robby came into Miley's room.

"Honey, you have to tell her. I know, your thinking, about what your going to do. But, she is over the wall. You cant leave her hanging by her neck. She is really worried for you." Robby told his daughter, who was laying on her bed. Having her head in her arms.

"How?" Miley asked, lifting up her head, slightly.

"Miles. I told you, I am not helping you on this. You have to do this yourself." Robby looked into Miley's eyes.

"I swear, dad! Your no help!" Miley yelled, squeezing her head into her arms.

Lilly came in the bedroom, at 10. She checked to see if Miley was awake.

"Hey, Miley. Are you awake?" Lilly asked

"I am now." Miley sighed, sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, sorry. I will let you go back to sleep. After you answer me this question. Why where you and you dad talking about, and why were you talking about me?" Lilly asked, sounding suspicious.

Miley sighed. "Ohh, I hoped you wouldn't come in while we were talking."

"What are you talking about, Miley?" Lilly asked, starting to feel like she wasn't any one to her best friend.

"I didn't think I would have to tell you this yet." Miley sighed, turning on her light, but immediately turned it off, because she saw what Lilly's face expression was.

"Tell me what, Miley? I hate being lied to! You should know, that. We are best friends, for crying out load! We have known each other for a long time, and you still feel like you can lie to me?" Lilly asked, turning on the lights.

"Ok. I don't know how to tell you this, Lilly." Miley sighed, trying to take as much time from telling her as possible.

"Miley tell me. I am serious. If you don't tell me, where not friends anymore, and were not going to college with each other!" Lilly yelled, dead serious.

"Well it has something to do with College, and what you told me this morning, on how you were so proud of me." Miley took a deep breath, letting Lilly say something. She knew she would want to.

"What are you talking about, Miley? How does it have something to do with college, or how I was so proud of you?" confusedly, Lilly asked.

"I am not going to college with you." Miley told her, feeling a fight coming along.


	2. Friends, always go away

"I am not going to college with you."

"Your not coming to college with me? What do you mean, Miley?" Lilly asked, tears leaking from her eyes. Lilly whipped a single tear off of her face.

"No, I am not. I-I am going to do a big holly wood budget movie." Miley took a deep breath, looking down. She couldn't stand to see Lilly's face expression. It was, peer and utter disgust.

"So, what your trying to tell me is your gonna ditch me, and go do a movie? When we have had this four years planned for ever!" Lilly yelled.

"Ok, when you say it like that, it sounds really mean. But when you look at it the way I do, it sounds not as bad." Miley said.

"Really? Ok, how do you look at it?" Lilly asked, shifting from one foot to the other.

"That I am, not going to college with my best friend, but I am going to pursue my dream, and go do a big holly wood budget movie." Miley said.

"Yeah, in your world it would sound a whole lot better, but not in mine! You know, what?" Lilly asked, now her face was covered with tears.

"What." Miley asked, worried.

"Were not friends anymore."

Miley laid there that night, not able to sleep anymore. She was having a heck of a sleep before she got disturbed by Lilly. And now it turns out that they are not friends anymore. Wow, what a difference. I mean from being in the land of dreams, to losing your best friend in the entire world. Yeah, that would make you not be able to sleep that night.

Half way into the night, Miley went over to Lilly's bed. She had not yet fell asleep yet, either.

"Lilly, I am sorry. How was I suppose to tell you? You would be so angry with me. What else would I do? If you were in my shoes, what would you have done?" Miley asked, turning the lights on.

"Well to tell you the truth, I would have told you, the minute I decided." Lilly got up, from laying down.

"I did tell you once a decided! Ok? I have had no idea what to do, since this morning. I pretty mush decided, right before I went to bed. And, yet I still wasn't sure if it was the right decision. All day I was like, but if that means disappointing Lilly, I don't know if I can do it! I was always thinking of you. And, this is a big dream of mine, you have your dreams, I have mine!" Miley yelled, at the top of her lungs.

"Really? That is really what you were thinking? Then why didn't you tell me when we were having the argument?" Lilly asked, standing up next to Miley.

"I don't know. I really don't know. And I am not going to ask you to come with me. Because if we can get into a fight so fast, then I don't think we were meant to be friends. And, your dream is to go to college. Mine, was movie star. I never really wanted to go to college, that was just my back up plan." Miley breathed really hard.

Tears started to fall from Lilly's eyes, once again. She nodded. "Yeah, your right. We weren't meant to be friends. Yeah, that is why we have been the bestest friends since we were 12! Yeah that is defiantly the reason! I think you just don't want me to come with you!" Lilly cried.

"No. I want you to come with me. But, see we made up, and then we are fighting again! See we weren't suppose to be friends. We just found out a little to late." Miley told Lilly. "I really am sorry."

"No, don't be. It will be easier on me if we are not friends anymore. So just don't talk to me. And, I hope you have a good movie. I gotta go." Lilly cried, running out of the door.

Miley took a step forward. But went back, it wasn't worth it. But it was, it really was.

The next morning, came way to fast. Miley still didn't sleep, the rest of the night. And, weirdly enough Lilly didn't come back to the room, last night. Miley was starting to get really worried. And she was so sorry. What Miley said was not the best thing to say.

Miley walked into the house, Robby was already up. And it was only dawn? Wow!

"Hey, baby girl. Your up early. What happened last night. I could hear a lot of yelling, and the slamming of a door." Robby said, looking up from chopping up carrots.

"Me and Lilly got into a fight. And yes she knows. And yes I am going to do the movie. And, yes we are NOT friends anymore. And no we will never be friends again. Do you have anymore questions. Ones that I didn't answer." Miley told him.

"So, you told Lilly? And you are going to do the movie? And the thing that doesn't make any sense to me, is you guys are friends anymore? How did it happen?" Robby asked.

"No we are not friends anymore. I told her that I wasn't going to college with her, and she freaked. But, I am not going to tell you the fighting part. I am not ready." Miley sighed.

"Ok, baby doll. But when your ready to talk, you always know where I am. Now, why don't you go find Lilly and work this whole mess out." Robby instructed.

"No, she really wont want to see me, so I don't think it would be a good idea. And like I said, we are not going to be friends anymore, ever." Miley said, walking out of the house, and into her room.

Robby looked at his daughter, as she left the house. Wow she had grown up into a mature adult. But Jackson on the other hand. Well, he was interesting. Like the time when we turned into Jacksenna. That was defiantly something. Oh, and then the time, when Jackannah came into the world. Robby loved his kids, they were the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Miley took out her phone, once she got into her room, she dialled Lilly's cell number.

"Oh, come on, Lilly pick up!" Miley whispered to herself.

"Miley what do you want? I don't want to talk to you. As far as I am concerned we aren't friends anymore." Lilly said, picking up.

"Lilly, I am so sorry. I know how you feel." Miley whispered into her phone.

"No, Miley. You don't know how I feel. You will never know how I feel. Because in our friendship, it is always about you, and I have to take the end, like every single time! And I have had enough. I keep thinking to myself, maybe she will change. But you wont! You will never change. You're a movie star, and I am fine with that! But you just have one less person in your life now." Being said all she needed to say, hung up.

Miley hung up, she had really screwed up, what was she going to do? She needed Lilly more then ever. Lilly was the person who always helped her with her problems. But if there isn't any Lilly anymore, who will help Miley?


	3. But sometimes, they come back

A couple hours later, Lilly stumbled through, her's and Miley's room. She wouldn't even look at Miley. None the less talk to her. Miley got up, and started over to Lilly.

"Lilly, you cant, not talk to me. Say something, anything." Miley begged. "Please, I am begging. You cant stay quiet for the rest of your life."

"Miley, I am not going to talk to you. Do you know how much you hurt me? You said, to me of all people, that we weren't suppose to be friends! On your part that was the most stupid thing you could have said." Lilly told, Miley putting her phone on the charger.

"Yes, Lilly I know how much I hurt you. And, in my defence we fight all the time. We make up, a little while later, then have another fricking fight! Ok, so it would be easier on both of us, if we weren't friends. I am sorry if I hurt you, but if that is what I have to do, to get your attention, then that I must." Miley explained.

"But, we always make up! And so what, friends, fight. But we aren't friends, we never were. We were sisters. And, big wop, sisters fight all the time. But they always make up! And that is what we do!" Lilly yelled. Miley looked into Lilly's eyes. Admitting defeat.

"I never looked at it that way. Lilly, I am so sorry! I should have never said that. It was stupid on my part. And I understand if you don't want to be friends, or 'sisters' anymore. I wont be mad. I just want you to know that I feel terrible. And, I would really like a second chance." Miley told Lilly. She walked out of her bedroom, leaving Lilly in her thoughts.

Miley walked into the kitchen. Were like always Robby was, standing doing lord knows what.

"I could hear, you and Lilly had a fight. Mostly from the yelling. And a little bit, about the tears escaping your eyes." Robby slightly looked up. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Miley shook her head. "No, I didn't come in here to talk to you. No offence. I came in here to give Lilly a couple moments to think about her options."

"Oh, no worries. Um, there is a couple pieces of pizza, in the fridge. Take one to Lilly, and take one for yourself, too. I am going to go watch TV in my room. It is relaxing." Robby told his daughter, practically running up the stairs.

Miley sighed. She went into the fridge and, took out the two pieces of Pizza. And went to her room. Sure enough that Lilly had enough time to think. Miley knocked on the door, just to make sure.

Lilly answered, then walked back to her bed, where a notebook, and pen laid.

"Do you want Pizza? My dad, told me to bring a piece to you. I wouldn't be bothering you, right now. I am sure you are trying to think about what I said." Miley explained.

"Yeah, I was thinking. But you didn't disturb anything important. What kind of Pizza do you have, there? In your hand." Lilly asked, putting the notebook, and pen down.

"Um, cheese, and pepperoni. I already know you want the Cheese. I remember. Lilly, I remember everything you tell me." Miley smiled, handing Lilly the cheese piece of Pizza.

Lilly smiled. "So what do you think I was thinking about, since you were so sure I was actually thinking? Because if you just knew, for no reason, that might be declared creepy." Lilly laughed.

"Well, I told you something, really important. And, you have a notebook, and the only time you actually have a notebook out, is when your in class, or your thinking about something that happened that day." Miley explained. "Trust me, I know you." Miley laughed. "You could ask me anything about you, and I would know it."

"Well, that would be declared, creepy too." Lilly chuckled to herself. "Ok, I forgive you, not fully, but I do forgive you."

Miley smiled. She started over to Lilly, to give her a big friendly hug. She missed those hugs, where ever they went.

Miley went out of her's and Lilly's room. She went into the house. It felt nice having a bedroom, that wasn't exactly connected to the house. Her and Lilly could have their privacy, that girls always need. It is just something that girls will always need to have.

"Well, from the way you walked into the house, and the expression on your face. It looks as if you and Lilly made up. Or, you just really happy for some reason, in that case, you shall explain." Robby said as Miley entered the house.

"Well, you were right. But not for the reason, you are oh so praying it will be." Miley chuckled a little to herself. "Me and Lilly made up. We are friends again. It felt so nice that we made up. I don't have to go on worrying about if we will ever be friends again. Or, if I will make another stupid mistake. Like I do all the time. In which it is the biggest mistake ever!"

"Yeah, you talk away. And BTW I only understood like a couple words that you just said. Maybe try slowing down, when your talking, or just don't talk as much." Robby smiled, at his only daughter.

"Haha!" Miley enthused for her fathers sake. "I don't talk to much! And if you don't mind my asking, oh of course bud, you can ask me anything! Oh thank you daddy. What part of my very nice, thoughtful, wonderful, and all the words in the FUL family, did you understand! Or which didn't you understand?"

"Well, I understood the part that I had hoped it would be. And that you and Lilly made up. But, I don't feel like listing all the things I didn't understand. That could take all day." Robby laughed. "I am happy for you, bud. You did the right thing."

Miley smiled, then went back to her room, where Lilly was waiting, patiently. Maybe.

"Wow, girl! If you were to say you were waiting patiently, then that would be the biggest lie I could have ever seen you make. What's wrong? Or are you just waiting, impatiently for your best friend to finally come back?" Miley asked, going to sit by her friend.

Lilly looked at her. "Jarrod." Was all she could say.

"What happened? What did he do?" Miley asked, almost immediately.

"Well a couple seconds after you went to the house, he phoned me. And we talked randomly for a little while. Then he was like, ok lets cut to the reason I actually phoned you. I was so confused. He didn't even give me a second to ask what! And, he said that he couldn't take it anymore. I mean what cant he take. He wouldn't answer any of my questions. He broke up with me!" Lilly cried. Miley pulled her into a big, friendly hug.

"That was a stupid idea on his part. Lilly you can find someone who appreciates you, for who you are. Not because of what you look like, or how you act. If he is too stupid to realise that you're a wonderful, hot women. Then he doesn't deserve you." Miley told her best friend.

"Do you really think so, Miley? We were dating for like a year! And then he decides to break it off! And, he didn't even tell me to my face! He decided that a phone call was so much easier on his part! What about the person on the other line?" Lilly asked.

"Well, that is why I always told you not to go out with that loser! And I told you, you would get hurt. But, guess what, you didn't listen. You said, that you knew him, and that he wasn't going to turn into a jerk. But he did. Lilly, I am not doing this to say I told you so, I am doing this because I am your friend, and I care about you." Miley explained.

"I know, I know. I was wrong. And I was stupid. I don't know how I fell for that jerk!" Lilly cried, putting her head in her hands, and started to bawl.

"You fell for him, because of his charm. He was a hot grade 11-er. And, Lilly don't tell yourself your stupid. Or, wrong. He is the one who was stupid, and wrong. Ok, take these words, and use them. You know what they say, 'When life gives you Lemons. You make lemonade.'" Miley told her best friend. "You know I am right, I always am."

The next morning, Lilly was up earlier then anyone. But, when something happened that she didn't really want to happen…. There was a knock on the door. So like anyone else would, she opened it to see who it was. But she saw the person who was at the end of her waiting list, as of yesterday.

"Jarrod, what are you doing here? You have no business here. Ok, you broke my heart. And, seriously over a phone call!" Lilly yelled, quietly.

"I know, you don't want to see me, or talk to me." Jarrod said.

"You got that right! So why don't you get off my doorstep!" Lilly suggested.

"But." Jarrod continued. "I feel horrible. And, I know you might-" Lilly interrupted him.

"Wont."

"And, I know you might not forgive me. But I want to tell you I feel horrible. I don't know why I did that. I was having a bad day." Jarrod explained.

"Jarrod, don't even explain yourself. It is a waste of your time, and mine. Your not getting me back. We're done. And actually I am gonna thank you, because if you can hurt me that easily, without even trying, I don't want to know what you can do, when your trying. So you saved me a heartache of pain. Now please, go." Lilly explained to him.

"I am really sorry, Lilly. I never meant to hurt you. But, if this is what you want, then that is what you shall get. I never wanted this to happen, but I think you are better, and happier without me. So, bye Lilly. I will miss your warm hugs." Jarrod sighed, and walked off the front porch. Lilly couldn't believe she had the courage to stand up and tell the only boyfriend she had ever had, that she is never going to forgive him.

Miley came into the house, once she noticed Lilly wasn't in her bed anymore. And all she saw was a lump on the couch, with a blanket. Something had happened, Miley thought to herself.

"Lilly, honey. Is everything ok. You don't seem your normal giddy person." Miley called, walking over to the couch where Lilly was in a ball wrapped in blankets.

"He came. About a half an hour ago. I told him that 'we' will never happen again, and coming over here was a waste." Lilly spoke in a low voice.

"You are a very brave person. How on earth did you stand up and tell him? I know I never would have been able to do that." Miley enthused.

"I don't know. But I fear that it was the worst thing I could have ever done. And, I know it is. I mean he is the only boyfriend I have ever had!" Lilly cried. "I made a mistake."

"No, Lilly you did NOT make a mistake. He hurt you, and not the outside, the inside. The place it really matters. And, you're a strong, independent women. And your totally hot! You can get another guy. And I am sure of it." Miley told, Lilly.

"How can you be so sure?" Lilly asked, beginning to feel tears stop pouring out of her eyes, like snow.

"Because, I am always right. (About you). I know you can believe me. You just have to believe yourself, that you can believe me." Miley took Lilly's hand. "You got believe in yourself. You will never live the way you want if you don't." Miley walked out of the house, and into her room. Leaving Lilly there to think about what Miley just said.


	4. Single Lilly

Lilly went back into her room, and she logged onto her laptop. The first thing she brought herself to do on the computer was she logged onto face book. She needed to tell everyone, that her and Jarrod were done.

Lilly went to the relationships, and went SINGLE!

A few minutes later, someone commented on her relationship status. It said: _Lilly, what happened? You and Jarrod were so in love! Email me babe._

Lilly couldn't reply to that, she just couldn't. She knew it was gonna happen, but she didn't want it to happen.

Lilly went to her emails, she had to tell her friend, it was one of the better things to do she needed to let out her emotions out.

_Sally, we broke up. And, yes I know we were so in love, and whatever! But, he phoned me. Nothing about the break up was being talked about, until….. He said, I wanna break up. And that is really all of what happened. But, he broke up with me over the frigging phone. And, don't email me back, because I DON'T want to talk about it. _Lilly pressed send, feeling tears, like every night, fall down her cheeks.

A few minutes later, Miley looked at Lilly. Miley was also on face book, when she saw Lilly's changed relationship status.

"Lilly, I know your sad. You gotta let go, there are many of people out there. Like Oliver." Miley chuckled, hinting that Oliver commented on Lilly's changed relationship status.

"He commented on my thing, didn't he?" Lilly said, sighing.

"Just look for yourself, you will be amazed at what he said. I know I am." Miley smiled, sure that she gave what he said.

Lilly looked at what Oliver commented on her relationship status. Lilly gasped.

_Hey Lilly, I am so sorry to hear about that. But being your best guy friend, I have never liked him, and I am so grateful that you broke up with him. I will come down and see you soon enough. When I am done this concert. See you soon, Lillypop. Cant wait to see you!_

Lilly re-read that comment over and over again. Lillypop? Was he hitting on her? They were Lilly and Oliver, not in love.

"I told you it was something important, you needed to read that. Lilly he has loved you forever, longer then I can remember. He told me, told me to keep the secret from you. If I knew if you liked him or not, I would have told you." Miley explained.

"Miley, please you don't have to explain to me, I understand. Oliver likes me? Why me? I am not hot, I am not the person I thought he would like." Lilly told Miley, knowing none of those where true.

"He thinks you are hot. And he totally likes you. And, I know you like him. So, talk to him. He is on chat. I am gonna go do something, have fun babe!" Miley enthused, walking out of her room.

_Hey Oliver. How r u doing? _Lilly said.

_Hey Lillypop. I am gr8! How r u? I saw your relationship status, what happened? I thought you really like what's his face. Ohh ya, Jarrod. _Oliver replied.

_I'd rather not tell ya. I'm sorry. And, I am not good. Now, do you like me? _Lilly asked.

_Ohh, umm. Miley? Phone me. _Oliver logged off.

Lilly dialled Oliver's cell number. And waited for him to pick up.

"Hey Lilly. Sorry I had to log off. I don't like talking about my feelings, when online. It is not a good way to talk about them." Oliver said.

"It's alright. Ya, Miley told me that you liked me. I wanna no if it is true. If it isn't true I will be fine, I just need to know." Lilly told him.

"Yes. It is true. Lilly, you're the most hottest person I have ever met. And, I know that you don't wanna get involved in a relationship right now, so I wont ask." Oliver said.

"Please ask me." Lilly cried.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Ask me." Lilly told him

"Ok, Lilly do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Oliver asked.

"Yes." Lilly said happily.

Miley came back into her room, after a couple minutes. "So, Lilly what happened. Did you ask him? What did he say?" Miley ran over to Lilly.

"Yes, I ask him. He said yes. And, he asked me to be his girlfriend!" Lilly enthused, while her and Miley started jumping, round and round.

"Oh my gosh, Lilly. That is so awesome! So, when are you guys going on your first date?" Miley asked, finally calming down her nerves.

"I don't know probably when he gets back from his concert. But, Miley I have to thank you, if it wasn't for you telling me to talk to him, I wouldn't have. Thank you so much." Lilly hugged her best friend. Forever And Always.


	5. Lilly at College, Miley at Movie?

One week later.

"Miley. I am not going to force to go to College with me." Lilly Truscott said, coming up behind her best friend. "But you have to decide."

Miley looked behind her. Lilly was standing there, with a serious expression. "I don't know what to pick." Miley said, sadly.

"Just pick! You don't know how hard this is for me right now!" Lilly said.

"Fine." Miley sighed. "I am going to go to my big Hollywood Budget Movie."

"Fine." Lilly said, then walked away. "Hope you are glad with you decision."

Miley didn't know why she picked that. There will always be more movies, but there will not be another chance to go to college with her best friend.

Lilly leaving for College!

Lilly put all her bags in the trunk of her new car. Today was the day she was going to College. She never thought that leaving would feel like this. Leaving her easily eight year best friend behind. But that wasn't Lilly's fault. Nope. It was Miley's, she was doing her Movie, instead of College. But whatever.

Miley was standing at the front porch, watching Lilly packing up her bran new car from her dad. Miley didn't know why she wasn't out there helping her best friend, and getting in that car, and going to College wit her. But she wasn't. Lilly finished packing up her jeep. She looked at the three people standing on the porch and smiled. "Well I guess this is it." She said. Robby walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Lilly wrapped her's around his body. They stayed like that for a little while before they broke apart.

"If you ever feel homesick, you know where to come. Lilly Truscott this is your home. Have a good time at College!" Robby told her. He walked back to the porch. Jackson walked up to Lilly.

"Wow, my second little sister is off to College. How times flies. I will miss you Lilly! Even with all your annoyance, I will dearly miss you. Come home as much as you want, but I am sure my dad already told you about that." Jackson said.

"You know I will miss you too, Jackson! My big brother! And yes he has educated me on the whole COME HOME WHENEVER YOU WANT TO OR WHEN YOUR HOMESICK! thing." Lilly said, hugging Jackson for one last time. Jackson went back to stand beside Miley. Who hasn't went up yet.

"You know Miley, you need to go say bye to her. After all she is your best friend and everything." Jackson said.

"I know! But how I am I supposed to talk to her? She is leaving for College and I am not going with her. It isn't right. We planned to go to College together, not me going to do a movie!" Miley said, seriously.

"Miles, that doesn't mean that you shouldn't say goodbye to her." Jackson said.

Miley knew he was right, she just didn't know how to tell her. She walked up to Lilly who was texting someone on her phone. She looked up to see Miley standing in front of her.

"I am going to miss you so much!" Miley cried, pulling Lilly in for a hug.

Lilly hugged Miley back. The two girls hugged each other for what felt like forever. Lilly let go of her, and her expression became serious.

"Don't you go off to the movie and act like you have everything in the world. Don't go off acting like a bitch, because I will hut you if you do. I will miss you so much Miley! Phone me every single day, text me whenever your not rehearsing!" Lilly said.

Miley nodded, and pulled Lilly in for another hug. "I will miss you Lilly." Miley whispered into Lilly's ear.

"You know I will too, Miley!" Lilly whispered into Miley's ear.

Oliver came up to Lilly and Miley. Lilly looked at him and let go of Miley. She immediately pulled Oliver in for a hug. Miley walked back to Robby and Jackson, with all the tears she cried, her eye liner was starting to run. Robby pulled Miley in for a hug. "You know Miles, this wouldn't be happening if you just went to College with her."

"Dad please, I am not in the mood right now." Miley said stubbornly.

"I'm sorry Darlin, I was just stating the obvious." Robby said.

Back to Oliver and Lilly. Oliver kissed her passionately. "You know Lilly-pop, you do not know how much I am going to miss you." Oliver said.

"You do not know how much I am going to miss you and Miley." Lilly said. Her own tears started to fall.

"Hey Lilly, don't cry. You will be able to see her, you know that. Don't cry sweetie." Oliver said, pushing her tears aside.

"I'm Sorry Ollie-Poo. You don't know how hard this is for me. We planned on going to College together ever since forever! And now that she isn't going, I almost don't think I should go." Lilly said.

"No. Don't do that. Miley is doing a movie, she will be fine. What will you do. Sit at home all day eating popcorn and getting fat? No, I wont let that happen to you. Your going to college, and you are going to have fun! This is what you have wanted for the longest time." Oliver told her.

"Okay Ollie-Poo." Lilly said. She looked at the time on her watch. It was 2:30. "Well I guess I should go. It takes long enough to get there. I see you soon, Ollie." Lilly said. Oliver closed the distance between them for their last kiss for who knows how long. He kissed her more passionately then he ever had before. Before breaking apart Lilly put her arms around his neck, and Oliver cupped her neck for a little more kiss. Lilly broke apart from him after a little while of kissing. "I will miss you Ollie." She whispered. Lilly walked over to Robby and Jackson and Miley standing on the Porch.

"Well guys I am leaving. See you soon." The entire time her gaze was on Miley. Miley ran down the steps and hugged Lilly again. After a couple of minutes Lilly got into her car, and started the engine. She waved at everyone, and blew a kiss face at Oliver. She drove out of the drive way, looking behind her as she drove off. She sighed once she was off of the property. She saw Miley on the sidewalk, watching her drive. Oliver was right beside her.

Oliver wrapped his arms around Miley's slim figure to keep her from crying anymore.

"Miley you will see her again. It wont be the end of the world." Oliver tried to assure her. But it wouldn't work.

"No, it is. This is my fault that we are being separated. I should've went with her, instead I decided to do a stupid movie! I am so flipping stupid!" Miley yelled, she moved her head into Oliver's chest.

Oliver rubbed her back while she cried.

Well this was it. Lilly was gone. Miley felt horrible. Oliver was trying to comfort her. Robby and Jackson were doing whatever guys did.

Lilly drove for a while before she had to stop. She couldn't think straight. What was going on with her. Was it because of earlier today. Miley and Oliver? WHAT WAS GOING ON? Lilly stopped at a little café, she ordered something, and quickly ate it. Then she started back on the road again. She felt better then she did before. That was good for her.

A couple hours later she arrived at the College she was going too. She got out of the car and already saw people inside. She started meet people and tell them about herself.

* * *

><p><strong>So there is only one more chapter of this. Sorry bout that, but i need to finish it. Please review and tell me what you think. :)<strong>


End file.
